SCREAM!
by jojo140
Summary: This story is just a fun little one shot that I wrote for Callianforever. Hope you enjoy reading it. :


This is a story I wrote for Callianforever. Hope you like it.

I don't own Lie To Me and all mistakes are mine.

Just to let you know. This isn't my best story but I promise my next one will at least have a point to it. :)

* * *

"Knock knock," Gillian looked up to see Cal peeking through her office door. She smiled.

"What?" Cal asked walking in.

"You never do that."

"Do what?"

"You never knock, you just barge in." She looked at him, put her pencil down and gave him her full attention.

"Yes, I do," Cal looked taken aback but knowing full well that she was right. "I knock every time I come into your office."

Gillian saw a slight smile dancing on his lips, she resumed working, "Is there anything I can help you with Cal." She asked without looking up.

"Actually yes," he pulled her other guest chair closer to rest his feet upon it crossing them at the ankles. "I would very much like it if you came with Emily and I to dinner tonight."

As much as Gillian loved Emily, she couldn't help but wonder why Cal hadn't just called her, the way he always does when he invites her to their family dinners. She accepted of course, but still couldn't stop herself from wondering.

"Ok…I'll go." She said finally looking at him. He looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"Good," He said as if he couldn't believe it. "Good, I'll see you then at 9. My place." He stood up and backed away from her office slowly looking at her trying to hold in laughter. He broke into laughter just as he opened the door to leave.

Gillian took her glasses off and stood up, "Cal! Cal, why are you laughing!" She called after him but he was already running to his office.

In the evening when it was time to leave, Gillian was considering stopping at her house to change. But decided against it, she drove to 'The Lightman Residence' as Cal had so elegantly put it many times before and parked behind his car.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. She had expected Emily to open the door, which was usually the case when she visited Cal on the weekends, but instead the door opened on its own. Gillian looked inside before stepping in. All the lights in the house were dark except for the kitchen. Gillian walked deeper into the room.

"Cal!" She called only to be greeted by silence. Gillian closed the door behind her, set her car keys and bag on the table next to the front door and hung her coat on the coat hanger.

"Emily! Cal! Whatever you too are planning isn't going to work!" Once again, no reply. Gillian looked into the kitchen and found a freshly cooked prime rib. Although tempted, she wasn't going to take a piece. Instead she made her way up the stairs. As quietly as she could she looked through each room. First the bathroom, nothing. From there she went into the guest room. When she was about to close the door she heard a light thumping coming from the closet.

"Cal? What are you doing there?" When she opened the closet Emily jumped on her screaming. Gillian was surprised but didn't scream. Gillian fell on the bed while Emily fell to the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Gillian asked straightening up.

"Dad says that you never scream. You just open your mouth and gasp." She looked up at Gillian, "And he's right." Emily smiled. Gill helped Emily up and both walked to the hallway.

"He was acting weird today. Where is he?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he's in his room." Emily skipped to the kitchen, "You should check."

Gillian watched the young girl go down the stairs before facing the door leading to Cal's room. _What is he up to?_ She thought to herself. She walked slowly to his room bracing herself for what she might find when she opened the door. With a small crack noise she pushed the door open further.

"Cal! I know what you're trying to do now. Emily told me." She proclaimed to an empty room. Once she saw that no one was inside, she walked further into the room with confidence, and her guard was down.

Without a single noise Cal grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Gillian screamed and slapped him.

"Hahaha you screamed!" Cal said falling backwards completely ignoring the slap. "My god that was funny!" He was still on the floor laughing.

Gil covered her mouth in surprise. "Is this what it was about Cal? Making me scream?"

"Yes," He looked up at her with innocent eyes and a small smile. "And let me tell you, it was the most sophisticated scream I have ever heard." He broke into more laughter while he was picking himself up.

"Wha, but, I scream sometimes." Gil was speechless.

"No you don't, let's go into the kitchen the food is getting cold." Although not laughing as much as before he left the room chuckling.

THE END Happy Halloween!


End file.
